The present invention relates to an induction heater, and more particularly to an induction heater having a cylindrical cooking receptacle.
It is a common practice that a person wishing to warm canned food by means of a conventional induction heater of the prior art must first remove the canned food into a cookware, which is then placed on the flat cook plate of the induction heater. Of course, the canned food can be warmed up by lacing the can containing the food directly on the flat cook plate of an induction heater of the prior art. However, such method of warming up the canned food is an inefficient and time-consuming one, because of the fact that only the bottom of the can is heated directly and the area of the heated bottom of the can is usually quite small. Therefore, certain can manufacturers have introduced a can which is provided at the bottom thereof with a heat generation material to speed up the warming process of canned food. Needless to say, the cost of making such a can is expensive. Accordingly, the introduction of such a specialized can has never been well received by manufacturers, food processors, and consumers.